


No. 2

by juiceboxjellyfish



Series: Carry On Countdown 2017 [22]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), M/M, Minor Angst, Opposite Day, Pining, short as heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juiceboxjellyfish/pseuds/juiceboxjellyfish
Summary: An altered version of the things Simon misses the most about Watford.In this universe, Simon's the "hopelessly in love"-one.





	No. 2

No. 2 - Baz

This spot on the list used to belong to roast beef. But a few years back, I decided to limit myself to one food item. Otherwise the list turns into the food song from Oliver, and I get so hungry my stomach cramps.  
When roast beef first left the list, this spot belonged to Penelope. Baz didn’t use to have a spot at all, and even now I’m unsure wether he should be ranked this high. I mean technically, we’re enemies. We’re always fighting, and he even pushed me down the stairs once. He’s annoying, stuck up, arrogant, and probably a vampire. I used to hate him, and he still hates me, and I wish it could just be simple like that. I wish we could just be roommates who loathed each other, but of course not. My life is never simple.  
Of course I had to fall in love with him.

It took me years to realise what was going on. I figured it out in fifth grade, when I was pretty much obsessed with him. I‘d follow him around everywhere, and suddenly it dawned on me that there was something other than suspicion and hatred there. I was watching him sleep when it happened, I remember it very vividly.

I was sitting there, looking at him from across the small room. He was sleeping unusually well, and didn’t appear to be having any nightmares. His breath was slow and steady and his resting face was calm, and he looked so vulnerable. I don’t usually get to see his calm face since he’s always scowling or glaring at me, and I couldn’t stop looking. I felt annoyed that even in his sleep, he looked perfect. No drooling, no crazy hair… just irritatingly perfect.  
Right then, when gazing at his slightly separated lips to check for fangs, it hit me. I felt an urge to touch him, softly, and I was weirdly focused on his lips and shit, that’s not how you’re supposed to think of your enemies.

I tried to ignore it or suppress it or just move on from it, but nothing worked. Soon, I had to face the truth. I was hopelessly in love with Baz Pitch, and there was nothing I could do about it.

Of course it’s hopeless. Hopeless is the key word here.  
Because Baz loathes me. Baz’s family loathes me, and Baz probably plans to kill me. Because we’re meant to be enemies.

Which is why I’m unsure about his spot. I miss him because I’m fucking useless and I love him, but being around him and knowing that he hates me only brings me pain. 

I can’t wait to get back to our room though. I hate to admit it, but I miss it so much.

**Author's Note:**

> "what is with all these short fics?" you ask? well that's just me being a busy person and not having time.
> 
> Leave a comment if you liked it!


End file.
